


A New Kingdom

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ancient History, Anti-Heroes, Arkana Is “Good”, Awkward Flirting, Cartoon Physics, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, He Has A Children’s TV Program, LittleKuriboh references, Long, Minor Character Death, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Possessive Yubel, Post-Canon, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: S.I.C Domino Labs holds a testing ground for their new series of VR sets at Duel Academy. And this time, there is NO evil plots for world domination involved (Maybe)





	1. Rise n’ Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, one and all, to my next YGO storyline
> 
> This one will be quite the behemoth, as I plan for this to be quite size-able, so don’t expect contsant updates (this is basically my time sink project for when I’m bored)
> 
> This takes place some time (to be revealed later for plot reasons) after Jaden shirks his Tour Guide duties to befriend the somewhat rude new duelist, Hiro Kasetawa 
> 
> And yes, this is undoubtedly based on YGO: The Falsebound Kingdom and its plot is semi important to what happens later on

“...And in other news, many years ago to the day, a “Jaden Yuki” saved the world from the light of destruc...” A digitized voice blares from a nearby Alarm Clock/Radio, before being almost immediately shut off. Hiro slowly shuffles from his slumber, hair messed up to an almost un salvageable mess. Before he can embrace any form of peace and quiet, his “companion”, Explosive Magician, opens a window directly into his face, causing him to recoil

“Splode, What the heck was that about?!...I just woke up...” Hiro slowly drones, his rather boisterous demeanor not coming to the surface.

“If we want to keep our good reputation here, Master Hiro, we have to be as punctual as possible, that includes scheduling and sleeping...among other things, remember?”

It didn’t come to him immediately, but he soon did remember his situation. For a short stint now, his personal agent, Hyujin, has decided to have him get enrolled as a Slifer Red student (it was hard enough to get him into Slifer, let alone to be enrolled at all!). He sighed in either disappointment or sadness at his prolonged predicament.

His personal room was both a wanton disaster area, and somehow not the WORST dorm in his “class”. Several posters advertising his own supposed superiority, one even signed by him for some reason, along with a rather dopey photo of him and Jaden, with both Explosive Magician and Yubel being as “friendly” to each other as they could manage when Hiro was accepted into Slifer some time ago. Without waiting for a response, the Spirit continued

“I took the liberty of checking up on your plans for today...not much, some sort of...special presentation by some American VR company, apparently involving a joint venture with Kaibacorp or something...” The Magician was reading it directly from some form of tablet, etched with Hiro’s gaudy logo on the back (he is obviously quite humble indeed).

“American Company workin’ with VR...but didn’t that company burn down?”

“Indeed, Master Hiro...but they made a slow recovery and are hiring testers for their new devices. And they ARE paying quite well it seems..”

Explosive Magician shows the screen to Hiro, who is still a bit drowsy and confused. The flyer on screen read:

COME ONE, COME ALL  
PREPARE FOR A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY IN VIRTUAL REALITY  
BROUGHT TO YOU BY NIELSEN, NEW CEO OF S.I.C DOMINO LABS (After extraneous circumstances led to Scott’s departure)

ENTER A VIRTUAL WORLD FULL OF ADVENTURE, INTRIGUE AND DANGER, AND BE PAYED FOR THE HONOR OF BEING ONE OF OUR FOUNDING TESTERS ON OUR “PHASE 2” SET OF VR DEVICES

LAUNCHING EXCLUSIVELY AT DUEL ACADEMY, THE HOME OF DUELING’S BRIGHTEST FUTURE STARS!

BE THERE, OR BE LEFT IN THE DUST!

 

The rest of the e-flyer was unintentionally terrible, with terrible screenshots taken from some kind of analog camera. Along with glamour shots of both the old proprietor, “Scott” and its new lead developer, the same “Nielsen” guy.

“Well...has Jayden seen this yet, me an’ him could probably use a few extra zeroes on our balances..” Hiro jokes

“Jaden is still asleep, to my knowledge...”

“Figures...you got any clues on anyone else takin’ this thing for a spin?”

“As far as I can figure, Master Hiro, the entire student body will presumably be involved, so we must be prudent and get there first!”

Hiro grimaced at the thought of being the first to use an UNTESTED device made by a guy who looks like he would end up on late night television programs...but he acquiesced to the intentions of his Card Spirit. He slowly rose to a seated position, still looking quite despondent and dragged down. Slowly, Explosive Magician fitted his trademark white jacket onto him, and slipped a small red piece of cloth into the pocket where the Card usually went. Hiro noticed this, obviously.

“Woah, what’s with the red napkin, Splode?” 

“You are a member of this dorm, might as well rep their colors in some way, I had that Susie girl at the Card Store whip this up over a few days, it’s quite nice in my professional opinion!”

“Yeah yeah, I know you got the hots for that girl, ya weirdo...”

“Ahem! My intentions with her are entirely platonic and professional!”

“Splode, I’m 99% percent sure you ain’t her type, seeing as you’re a literal piece of cardboard given life by Egyptian magic...and she’s...not...”

“Hmph, just get up...we mustn’t dally!”

As requested, he slowly rose to his feet, and slipped on his odd shoes, engraved with silver lines down the sides. While he is basically dragging his feet towards the door, he hears a loud thud...seems Jaden is awake after all. As other students slowly begin the march towards the larger main building, Hiro slumps at his door, before lurching it open. Like almost everyday for the last few weeks, Jaden bursts from his room, almost launching his door off of his hinges, but unlike the norm, the almost obsessed Spirit Yubel isn’t following his every motion. The differentiation slightly surprised Hiro

“Hey Wiz Kid, where’s “tall, dark and dangerous” at, usually she’s nipping at your heels.. “

Jaden looks around awkwardly, his classic jacket still seemingly crumpled around his thin frame.

“I dunno what to say, you have a point though. She just...isn’t here, I can’t even find her card!”

Hiro recoiled slightly, as Jaden was more protective of that card than he was with his somewhat annoying Magician pal.

“So...she just up an’ vanished? Did this happen before or somethin’?”

Jaden frowned, obviously internally upset, but not letting his chipper attitude break even slightly

“Not that I remember, but I can’t let that get me down, there’s probably a good reason for that to happen!”

Hiro pondered the scenario slightly, but was distracted by Jaden jogging the wrong way to the school’s main building

“Woah, where you off to in such a hurry, man?”

“I promised Alexis I’d help chaperone her for a little bit, apparently there’s some cool shindig going down, and she doesn’t want Chazz to bother her too much today, if it can be helped...”

“Ooh, makin’ moves there, playboy? I’d imagine ol’ Yubel would be pretty teed off, Jaden..”

Jaden smirked, and showed a thumbs up before stopping in his tracks

“She knows already! Trust me, she hears everything I do.”

Hiro smirked back, and and awkwardly slid down the small set of stairs and began following Jaden

“I think I better take the rear then, in her stead an’ all. Don’t want ya being some kinda hopeless romantic on us!” Hiro quipped.

As they slowly went up the trail towards the other dorms, they began making small talk about various things that came to mind, ignoring the elephant in the room (being that odd presentation planned for today)

—-

Quite some time later, they finally arrived at the much more opulent and cleaned Obelisk Girls Dorm, who had a few straggling students slowly going their separate ways. Oddly, the usually punctual Alexis wasn’t waiting outside. Hiro, for all his showboating, wasn’t the best when talking to women, especially ones who are quite superior to him in presumably every way, so he was kinda useless when it came to this type of thing. Jaden quickly ran up to the decorated front door, and loudly slammed it twice with his fist, saying nothing.

Eventually someone DID answer the door, but it wasn’t Alexis. Instead, some odd woman with heavy makeup slowly creaked the door, attempting to discover the source of the noise. She continued opening the door until it tipped itself open, as the woman walked outside

“Zane?! Is that...oh..hello Jaden...” The woman sighed, slumping dramatically against the door

“Sorry Missy, Zane ain’t the type to knock anyways...” 

“What do you want, hon?” She asked, obviously not caring much anymore, but still trying to pry an answer

“I’m waiting for Alexis...I promised to help her with as she called it “Anti-Princeton duty” for the shindig going on today!”

Missy sighed again, trying to make her disappointment as obvious as possible

“Hon...Alexis ain’t the type to be that petty...I don’t believe that silly little story of yours in the slight...”

Comically, before she could finish her retort, Alexis quietly walked past her, and kindly greeted Jaden with her usual smile and a wave. Missy didn’t like being proven wrong, and making her obvious faux-sadness even louder, causing Hiro to roll his eyes

“Hey Jayden, sorry I’m late! Had some extra things to finish before I could get ready...”

Before Alexis could finish her apology, Missy pointed aggressively at Hiro, her eyes basically staring deep holes into him

“You! New kid! What’s with that little roll of yours?!” She moved closer to Hiro, who was undeterred by her attempted muscling in. Hiro glances at Alexis, who shrugged (in an affectionate way, if it was possible).

“My problem “Princess”, is that you an’ your “Zane” obsession Ain’t no reason to act hostile to the guy who saved the freakin’ world!” 

Missy didn’t respond, deciding instead to slam the door behind her as she went back inside the dorm. Alexis sighed in slight disappointment, and gave a knowing look to Hiro, was was actually slightly sweating behind his steely facade

“Hey...don’t let her get to you..Uh...Hiro, trust me.” She states matter-of-factly, not knowing exactly how to respond to what happened. Hiro looked behind himself, and awkwardly laughed, sweating some more

“Hehe, that’ll show her! Eh, Wiz Kid?” He was slightly afraid of the woman, despite not even knowing her name.

“You bet, Hiro! C’mon, we got a gig to get to!” Jaden joked, before slowly trotting away, Alexis in tow.

Hiro quickly sprinted back to his spot near Jaden. Almost instantly, Explosive Magician appeared, with visible shame present in his body language

“Congrats Master Hiro, you’ve antagonized a student with far more credentials than you...well done...”

“Cram it, bombs for brains!” Hiro snapped back, before joining the two others on their slow walk towards the Academy proper. The Spirit hovered by his side, almost instantly noticing the blonde walking next to Jaden. 

“Ah, Alexis Rhodes! I haven’t the pleasure of making a direct acquaintance as of yet. I am Master Hiro’s smarter counterpart, Explosive Magician.” Hiro sneered at the implication, but didn’t vocally reply. Alexis had a confused look on her face, not expecting to talk to an actual Magician when she woke up that morning

“Oh..hello there!” She awkwardly replied, not making direct eye contact with the Spirit

“I must say Miss Rhodes, I took a peek at your records over the time Master Hiro has been here...and I am enthralled at your positive impact on the school as a whole, little lady!”

“Uh...thanks? It’s not a big deal. I’m just doing my part!”

“It must come naturally to Obelisk students...as your level of determination easily pales many Duelists I’ve seen...”

“Heh, I’m just trying my best and all..” She was slowly getting more and more creeped out by Explosive Magician’s attempts at small talk, which was noticeable to everyone but the monster sprit. Jaden laughed at how awkward their conversation was, as it was basically Alexis awkwardly thanking the Spirit for his compliments.

“Looks like he found a friend, eh Hiro?” Jaden makes a comical motion with his shoulder, Hiro simply rolled his eyes at how embarrassing his own “Companion” was being to even him.

Hiro’s mind quickly went to that flyer, and he wondered what exactly that eccentric weirdo Nielsen had planned for the “festivities” today.


	2. Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seemingly fading from consciousness, Hiro awakes in some odd medieval forest, alone and without any clue of his exact whereabouts
> 
>  
> 
> And he thought today was gonna be boring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for posterity: After I post this chapter, I have a few minor one shot things I plan to upload before I come back to this. I’m not bored of this in any means...I just want to cleanse my pallet from all this long form writing stuff
> 
>  
> 
> Also: After this point, Hiro will no longer be the main focus or perspective, instead the ACTUAL protagonist of the source material will take the main role

A whirring, unending darkness. A microcosm of an endless sleep, is all that can be guaranteed for one who lives a life full of dangerous intrigues. Hiro didn’t understand how he lost consciousness, but his awakening only left more questions than answers. All around him, there was only ruined towers and fields, with an odd figure picking at some random scrap on the ground. The identity of the man/woman was hard for him to decipher, as he only just woke from his impromptu slumber with a startle. When he was fully awakened and able, he called out to the figure in the distance

“Hey, freakazoid! Where in the name of Exodia’s left leg am I?”

The figure didn’t even react to his question, ignoring him almost entirely. At least that what it seemed to the brash youngster

“I asked you a question TINY, an’ I am expecting an answer!”

Finally, the cloaked figure turned around, revealing a...unique visage. The figure turned out to be some smallish man wearing a hooded yellow poncho of some variety, his dark hair wild and unkempt, leaving a noticeable hairline. Without much volume or tenor, the person spoke.

“Oooh, you’re actually not dead? I think High King Keith will like to know...” He says to himself, not realizing he’s speaking out loud.

“Whaddya mean “not dead”?” Hiro snapped back, hands slowly creaking into a more comfortable position

“I meant what I said, newbie! You’ve been napping for quite some time now...the High King himself sent me to take anything of value off of you...you being alive complicates that

“Can ya be more, specific, Pint Size?”

“Firstly, I am not “Pint Size”...I am Bonz, fourth in command to High King Keith himself...and secondly, I couldn’t even guess how long you’ve been out. You sorta fell from the sky, like a big stupid boulder!” The man accentuated his retort with an odd chuckle, before briskly walking to Hiro and roughly tugging on his neck

“Now come on! The King is waiting, dweeb!” Bonz states, no emotion in his voice

Hiro basically leaps to his feet, taking the childlike man into the air in the process

“I guess I ain’t got much choice, eh Kid?”

Bonz tries to spit on him, but fails miserably

“Enough questions, soon-to-be slave! MARCH...Uh....thataway I think...”

Hiro groans loudly, and begrudgingly begins walking in the seemingly random direction Bonz pointed him towards.

—-

Whilst being basically forced at choke-point to walk in what seems to be a straight line, he notices a lot of turmoil around them. What seems to be various innocuously places banners litter the roadsides, one baring the symbol that reminds Hiro of that weirdo Seto Kaiba...he’d have to look into that once he loses his current +1 he thinks.

After what could have been hours of endless walking, Hiro catches Bonz talking to someone behind them, before he is immediately bludgeoned with a pole, causing him to fade.

He awakes, again with a shock, in the middle of some kind of large room decorated with chairs, maps and tables. In the center of everything, stands some odd guy wearing some kind of flag around his head, and he’s even wearing shades indoors (what a jerk!). The man, much taller than even Hiro, looks towards him and snickers to himself. Hiro glances around, no one else is here, only him...being seemingly interrogated for absolutely no reason, and that bandana wearing poser. Said “poser” slams his hands onto the table nearest to Hiro

“Wakey wakey Dweeb! I got questions, and you better have answers or...”

Hiro interrupts him, a frown displaying across his dirt-addled face

“Or what, you’ll KILL me? Real original, chief!”

The man snarls, and clenches his fist

“Shut it! I didn’t become The High King to be insulted by losers like you!”

Hiro scoffs, uninterested in the attempted intimidation

“As I was SAYING, you better have answers, or I’ll feed ya to that creepy demon woman that lives in that abandoned castle across the continent! Ya got that?”

Obviously having more questions of his own, Hiro makes a confused glare at the man

“Asides, I am High King Keith Howard, ex champ of Duel Monsters, before that Yugi punk and his loser posse made a fool o’ me! Lemme cut to the chase, I want anything you got related to that giant Space Needle looking thing at the center of our lands! Before you answer of course, remember you serve ME now, dweeb!”

Hiro’s awkward glare only grew more intense the deeper into the rant “Keith” got. He soon decided his only option was to play along for the time being, once he rejoins Jaden...or anyone that isn’t flagrant stereotype...things may change.

“Firstly, how would I know about some tower I haven’t even seen? Second of all, who is that “Demon Woman” you were rambling like a madman about?”

“THE Demon! Apparently according to MY intel, she used to be a Card Spirit, which in this world ain’t even special...but in terms of power, she was something else entirely. I sent the last loser like you towards her”base”...safe to say the dweeb is dead...that kinda rhymed!”

“Who, may I ask, was that last “loser” too?”

“Some chump calling himself “Jaden Yuki” or whatever, it doesn’t matter! Yeesh, like I’d remember every single troglodyte that wanders in here!”

At least some things never change. And Hiro perhaps has a clue on where to go once he’s done being verbally assaulted by...this guy.

“Tell ya what “High King”, hows about I deal with this demon woman for ya...and you go buy a ye olde breathmint!”

Keith didn’t like the sass, but something in him liked the thought of that demon tearing this kid to even skinnier pieces. Seemingly agreeing with Hiro, he signaled to someone with an Ok hand sign, causing Hiro’s odd jail cell to begin to move, being dragged by an almost illogically small horse, being ridden by that Bonz guy.

ONE VERY BORING FORCED TOUR OF NOTHINGNESS LATER

Without any care or expertise, Bonz quickly detached the cell holding Hiro from the impromptu carriage, and causing the “containment device” to fall to pieces from wear and tear. Hiro took this as his cue to begin trotting towards those tower ruins in the distance. 

Once he got a good amount closer, he got an impeccable feeling of being watched, From where he didn’t know but the feeling was succinct and ever present. The front gate was wide open, as if the inhabitants were somehow expecting him, which was statistically impossible...but for Hiro, this whole day has been “statistically impossible” too so go figure. He wandered his way in, the dread not leaving, in fact it got worse as he neared the rather opulent singular door. He rudely slammed his fist onto the door, attempting to imitate what he remembers Jaden doing basically forever ago at this point.

Slowly, a booming (although very familiar) female voice echoed throughout the surrounding area.

“State your business, traveler! I have little time for random strangers...” Her voice, despite being quite imposing, sounded melancholy. Much to Hiro’s own chagrin, his own code of honor deemed he must try and help the voice

“Yo, Yubel! It’s me...the new guy, Hiro!”

The voice grew silent, seemingly surprised to hear Hiro somehow made it to her hideout specifically. After some awkward silence, the voice called back

“I...GO AWAY! I don’t want to speak with you...” The saddened tone only grew more noticeable with her increasing lashing out.

“Some numbskull who called himself “High King Keith” told me Jaden came this-a-way and I assume you weren’t gonna let him stay outta your peripheral vision without a fight a...”

The voice, now definitely identifiable as the previously MIA Yubel, made a noise that sounded like a sniffle, which confused Hiro. Obviously, Monster Spirits dont usually cry or even show much emotion, but she has always been an odd outlier on that rule.

“Hey, Yubel...what’s with the waterworks? I know that dimwit didn’t lie, so is Jaden here or...”

Almost like something in a budget horror movie, Yubel’s voice turned a bit more demonic than usual, her usual gruffness being made much more succinct in lieu of something entirely different.

“JADEN IS....NOT HERE....No!” Yubel seemed to be torn against herself, perhaps hiding something...or she missed Jaden on his way in her general direction and hating herself for it.

“Either way, I’m coming in, manners be damned, cause I’ve been sorta deprived of any answers as of recent and that streaks comin’ to an end!”

As he “promised”, Hiro brute-forced his way through the decrepit front “doors”, where he was immediately taken aback by the interior being much more well kept than the exterior. There were expensive decorations abound with fancy drapery and furnishings surrounding something that resembled an altar. The altar in of itself was even more prisitne, decorated with symbols and engravings that were entirely alien to Hiro. On the altars surface, there was something wrapped in what amounted to a large dishcloth. Towards the rear of the entrance room, there was a small staircase leading into some sort of larger wooden stairwell. Hiro didn’t immediately notice the imposing set piece until he heard a whooshing howl of wind come from above. 

At the very highest visible point, stood a slightly...different looking Yubel. Half of her thin figure was dressed in some kind of ornate dress/robe combination, colored in a deep red, showing only few hints at her darkened feminine figure. Her other half wasn’t very decorated in comparison, wearing some simple street clothes, fitting the medieval theme her “dress” half took on, although it was colored a more pale blue over the dress’s deeper red. It seemed since she had only half a female torso, she sorta went full bore on the differentiation.

Hiro, eyes unsure if they’re seeing the same old Monster from before...this or if this was some kinda odd dream he would tell a therapist about after his Agent pulls him outta the Academy...wherever it IS at this point. Before he could speak, Yubel simply slowly raised her hand toward him, silencing him from afar

“Don’t you dare ask about the clothes, Jaden helped me make it when he arrived...but he isn’t well. After I let him get some sleep, as he has been very busy today, he hasn’t awoken...but aside from that...I now see you’re quite dead set on worming your way into our love...” She snaps, some slight venom to her voice

“I ain’t here to “worm into” nothin. Jaden’s just the kinda guy I’d like to see in this crazy ren-fair....place.” Only now did Hiro think to look at his clothes, but he was still clad in his favorite crystalline colored jacket, despite it looking quite a bit more discolored due to him being unconscious for quite some time. 

“Jaden needs more rest it seems. So I shall tend to him until he is well enough to gaze upon me...wearing the very thing he worked himself into this slumber fixing up...”

“While I’m both surprised and doubtful about him even beginning to know how to make something like that...I think something else may be causing his sleepin’ disorder!”

In the midst of their incessant back and fourth, where no real progress was made for anyone in any meaningful way, there was a slow and continued patting against the stairs behind Yubel, which she immediately noticed and turns to face.

The source of the noise, once it reached a visible range, turned out to be Jaden himself. He was quite disheveled, his jacket gone and the black undershirt wrinkled beyond recognition. He seemed like he just woke up before some kind of test. He lazily yawned, seemingly stirred awake of his own volition...either that or whatever exterior force sent him into slumber forcibly awakened him...kinda like a more peaceful version of what happened to Hiro. 

Jaden glanced at both Yubel and Hiro, who were still bickering in the most polite manner at each other. He yawned again, this time slightly more animated in his theatrics.

“Hey Yubel...what’s going on?”

Yubel didn’t respond, instead jetting towards Jaden and roping him into a very deep and probaly painful hug, based on the expression on his face

“H..hey! I’m fine, Yubel. Trust me, if I was a goner, I don’t think you’d still be here either!” Jaden raised his voice slightly, trying to get a word over Yubel’s incoherent praise and affections.

The Spirit quickly put Jaden back onto solid ground, and his only reaction was to stick his tongue out in what could be summarized as embarrassment. Hiro walked over to Jaden, and slowly shook his hand

“Jay ol’ buddy...you missed some serious crazy garbage while you was having your little catnap...”

Jaden raised an eyebrow, which was hard to see behind the apparent bags under his eyes

“Sorry, Hiro...I’m kinda frazzled at the moment...”

“Can you like...remember ANYTHING about how we wound up HERE?”

“Eh, we went to that auditorium the school put in for that odd shindig Crowler was talking about...and that’s where everything kinda fades.”

“Then I guess we can table that discussion for now...we gotta find a way outta this mess...”

Jaden silently thought to himself, and then proceeded to simply sit right where he was standing.

“When I was asleep, some voice kept repeating the words “Card” and “Majin”...maybe that could be a clue?”

“Are you saying we go full Scouts and ask every possible person we see about that set of words?” Hiro seemed disillusioned with the idea, but he couldn’t think of anything better.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light coming from outside. The sudden intrusion caused Yubel to dissipate back into Jaden from where She usually resides.

From somewhere outside, a deep male voice spoke to whoever he heard speaking as he walked nearby

“To any possible assassins residing in the ancient Alchemists Tower, come out immediately, before I am forced to unleash my powerful companion, Dark Magician!”

Jaden suddenly smiled widely, and began trying to appear as professional as he could after just waking up from what could have been a nearly week long slumber, Hiro couldn’t tell exactly how much time has passed anymore.

Jaden quickly dashed towards the still ajar entrance gates, before he was immediately grabbed out of Hiro’s sight line by someone quite tall. Hiro swore under his breath, before trying to tail their harassers. Unfortunately, he isn’t exactly intimidating without Explosive Magician with him, so he was nabbed just as quickly upon trying to argue for Jaden’s freedom. The persons who snatched them weren’t particularly strong, the one holding onto Hiro’s arms being some small childlike teen with white hair. The guy who snatched Jaden was a bit more mature looking, with an odd headband and jet black hair. The smaller of the kidnappers spoke, with a meek monotone voice, presumably to their leader.

“I...I got them...well, Mister Devlin got the other one!” The teen spoke, not yelling even slightly. Hiro turned his head to face him, and noticed an odd ring shaped...thing around his neck, hanging from a golden chain. 

“Shut Up, Idiot! You’ll blow our cover! You should know that anyone who ain’t with us, is against us!” The other one spoke with self imposed authority, trying and failing to loot Jaden’s pockets. The smaller one didn’t even have much of a grip on Hiro, instead seemingly relying on the honor system.

“Excellent, let me get a look at them before we decide their fates.” The supposed leader spoke with purpose, even sounding sort of posh. Jaden didn’t seem to mind the attempted mugging going on, still smiling like a doofus even with his hands being restrained. 

Their leader had quite the figure indeed. Both being quite powerful looking, although having not much muscle to spare. He wore some kind of blue jacket like it was a cape befitting the supposed time period. The most noticeable feature, in Hiro’s sarcastic opinion, is his spiky hair, seeming almost starfish like in shape. The man walked towards Hiro without speaking, glancing at his Jacket like it was some sort of alien artifact, before changing his gaze onto the small teen holding Hiro at bay

“Excellent work, I’m glad you finally took some initiative!”

“Thank you” The kid seemed genuinely happy about being complimented, which sort of weirded Hiro out.

Jaden, in an almost mocking display of inner strength, immediately freed himself from that “Devlin” guys grasp, before rushing towards the somewhat short man, and shaking his hand.

“Hey Yugi...long time no see, eh?”

The man seemed either surprised or insulted

“I told you Jaden, it’s Atem...Yugi is my...counterpart”

Hiro was utterly confused, not only that the men who just snatched them like some sorta crime thriller just let them go once Jaden and “Atem” began talking, but that spindly little teen that grabbed him apologized severely for any injuries he may have incurred, before fiddling with the odd ring anxiously.

The man, Apparently called Atem...or more specifically Yami Yugi as of his “reincarnation”, seemed much warmer to Jaden than Hiro expected. Like someone showing off a new puppy, Jaden introduced the man to Hiro, saying that this guy gave him his prized “Winged Kuriboh” Card from before he technically even enrolled, the man corrected him again. 

“So, Jaden...what brings you to this ancient prison?” Yugi asked, his accent wavering in tenor between calm and angry

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Yugi!” Jaden was almost squeeing like a child at seeing this guy.

“I was...brought here, by a man I thought was long dead. Once I can ascertain his location...I will make sure of it this time!”

Hiro unintentionally life looked up at Yugi when he stated this

“Was his name...Scott by any possibility?”

Yugi seemed somewhat despondent for a second, but replied politely

“Yes, how do you know of him?”

“Long story, “Yami”, lets just say I have good reason to believe he Card napped Jaden’s beloved...partner?”

Yugi laughed a bit at this

“So...it seems Yubel dragged you two into this, even if unintentional...seems only fitting for you, Jaden...”

Hiro had the feeling this was only gonna get worse, before for it got any where near better...


	3. Enter: Arkana, Master Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jaden and crew weigh their options before moving on, a particularly parasitic Magician explains how he found his way into this fictional realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus on this work
> 
> I plan on working on this along with my other current projects (in random order, specifically).
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for putting up with the waiting all the same

How foolish of “Master” Marik to even ATTEMPT to do away with someone as skilled at Magic as I am. For years I wandered the darkest reaches of the Shadow Realm, plotting my inevitable revenge...until fortune smiled on me as it always does. As part of some strange powers belonging to some kid at the Dueling school, I was resurrected after the death of Nightshroud (it seems the Shadow realm in of itself traded our fates in a way). Once I was within my old body, I began my master plan, which first entitled gaining some form of employment as a way to fund my personal research into the hidden Magics that many seem to ignore! My choice of employment isn’t important in the grand scheme of fate, although I was taken aback when I was invited to host a FAMILY Magic Show, despite the public knowledge of me and my powers. 

Luckily for me, not too long after I was confident in my recovery from death itself, Marik reared his ignorant head! He seemed to be working with a clown calling himself Nielsen, who was dead set on ruling some stupid “Virtual Realm” where his predecessor apparently failed. All of this would be inconvenient to say the least, if not for Marik making the even dumber decision to go into that alternate realm all on his lonesome. My next goal was clear, to gain access to that silly Virtual Reality place, and destroy both it AND that traitorous Marik once and for all!

In an even more fortunate turn of events, Nielsen signed his own death warrant by inviting me to film LIVE at his base of operations for my shows. So what I did was simply natural for me, as I used some little white lies and sleights of select hands, and I soon had access to some form of full body device. That would seemingly transport my brain into a newer, albeit fragile Virtual shell. Making Nielsen appear the fool wasn’t a difficult task, alas, but I’m simply above his intellect level it seemed.

Then things started going BAD for me (which is probably Karma for my previous devious actions), before I could scuttle the device to my personal abode, some ignorant man named “Heishin” tried to stick his nose where it didn’t belong...in my business! He was easy enough to deal with, simply locking him in one of Nielsen’s OLDER models, where he is now unable to free himself under his own volition. Secondly, it seems like if I plan to destroy this silly expirèrent they concocted, I would need to send myself in, and back out before it crashes in on itself...complicating my plans for personal vengeance.

Upon setting up the very unwieldy device to transport my spiritual self into that world, I wasted no time in doing so of course. When I awoke from some strange forced rem-period sleep cycle, I was in the middle of nowhere, with only some odd symbols to even possibly HINT at habitation...but I knew Marik was hiding here somewhere! After much wandering, I had some more good fortune, whereas I met up with MY trusted servant, Dark Magician, who immediately accepted his return to subservience. We were waylaid by some idiotic American claiming to be “High King” of these lands, but my minion dealt with him, causing no further problems for me.

So there I was, Magician officially in tow, when I was waylaid by some overzealous punk who had an...odd choice of spiked hair that reminded me of that fool Yugi Muto. didn’t seem hostile to us, instead offering sanctuary at his disgrace of a base not far away. I disregarded the offer, but it seemed my opinion wasn’t taken into account by my travel partner, so we were whisked (slowly) towards that hovel “Yusei” (An odd name if ever there was one indeed) claimed was safe.

As I expected, that Yusei was either a dim bulb, or lived in some kind of downtrodden ghetto in the real universe. The assumed base was an absolute nightmare, missing any possible defensive structures, only consisting of some shoddily made wooden hut which I admit was quite sizable, but that doesn’t change my point! It seems the foolish man wasn’t alone however, as there was quite a commotion when I reached the door (which was probably worth getting rid of altogether with its level of disrepair).

—-

Yusei wasn’t very sure at all of his new “allies”, one being a living Card monster, not unlike Yugi’s own Magician, and the other resembling a dollar store party Magician. Despite the small amount of loose Supplies to go around, Yusei was sure he would find some way out of this mess before any serious problems arose.

Whoever this guy was, he seemed to take a liking to Akiza almost immediately, which disgusted Yusei in some way he couldn’t fully comprehend. Akiza, on the other hand, was rather receptive to his advances, despite presumably thinking like a parent towards an overly polite child. The odd behaviors of the various people in this even odder reality mattered little in the bigger picture, as Yusei was more invested in solving that conundrum Yugi was talking about (some tall tale about summoning a loser named Scott trying to summon an ancient shadow being).

“So, my Rose Queen...what brings someone of your...ilk to this...doomed reality?”

Akiza raised an eyebrow, then confusedly turned to face the “Master Magician”

“Doomed? How so, Arkana?” Her voice was unusually low, probably as to not freak out the weirdo they found talking to a Card Spirit.

“Hehe...Once I find who I’m looking for and deal with him, I shall send this entire cursed place into the Shadow Realm. Perhaps even, you and...him, could accompany me out of here.” Arkana spat, pointing a jagged finger at Yusei, who didn’t respond back.

“And how, pray tell, do you plan on erasing this Virtual Reality?”

Arkana ceased his glare at Yusei, and laughed to himself. He then lightly booped Akiza on her nose, causing her to recoil slightly.

“Ha, that’s for me to know, you fiery minx you...”

From across their shoddy “base”, Arkana’s Magician glared at every movement the two signers, keeping his staff against his shoulders. Yusei wasn’t exactly psyched to have TWO ominous figures acting so blasé at one time (He thought Jack was bad enough on his own). Upon thinking back to Jack Atlas and his bad attitude thereof, he has no idea where the “King” wandered off to, presumably to somewhere nearby, as he wasn’t the type to be far away from Yusei for one reason or another.

Suddenly, Yusei had a presumably devious idea, one that could solve multiple current problems...


End file.
